


痴人说梦

by CynthiaCalmous



Category: Green Book (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:56:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynthiaCalmous/pseuds/CynthiaCalmous
Summary: 这太糟糕了，他想。他们之间是永远不能，也不会有happy ending的。——早些完成“使命”后各回各家、把一切当作黄粱一梦似乎是更好的选择。
Relationships: Don Shirley/Tony Vallelonga
Kudos: 4





	痴人说梦

“可以吗，托尼？”

他听见唐问，语气真诚自然得似乎在征求他可否将姓氏简化为维勒。这桩荒唐事确实由姓氏而起，事实上，是性事——钢琴家高贵的手指正环着他有些走样的腰侧——上帝，就像搂着个娘们似的，他的汗毛都要立起来了——距离近得足够交换一个绵长的吻。这是他应职以来第一次觉得惹上了大麻烦。

“呃……”吹牛艺术家挺直了背脊，迅速搜罗着拒绝的辞藻，几乎听到自己大脑转动的“嗖嗖”声。是的，拒绝，当然——还能有什么？就像他永远不可能答应被叫做维勒那样。他是两个孩子的父亲，娇美的妻正盼着他回去过圣诞节，信的开头是Dear Delores不是Dear Don……他们都知道得一清二楚。考虑到情境的特殊性——事实上，几分钟前他才对另一人的歉意表示谅解，对他的性向表示理解，对他的涨薪提议表示拒绝——尤其是第二点——意裔男子决定暂时撇开上述那些不谈。“Well……你要知道一具该死的发福的身体绝不会对你胃口的，Doc。它会使你想起——呃，田边发臭的牛粪或是难吃得人神共愤的奶酪三明治，而不是，嘶……平原森林之类的狗屎。你明白我的意思吗？”

“我有理由相信适度的运动会改善这一情况，托尼。”钢琴家缓慢地说，吟诗般的语调让Vallelonga想起路途中那些爱买黄油的贝蒂们。闻所未闻的处境几乎使他牙疼，三角洲地区广为人知的怂恿大师第一次觉得一句话能难接到这种地步。

“Ohh,come on,Doc！拿出你的审美水准来。——真见鬼！你不会这么饥不择食的，对吧？”他挑眉抿唇，本就过薄的唇瓣几乎看不见了，有些困惑地挠了挠令人担忧的发际线。“如果你想，you know,我现在就可以弄个男孩上来——”他注意到博士张了张嘴似乎想说什么，便得意地认为这个提议很称后者心意，愈发眉飞色舞，“任何品种！黑的，白的，黄的……只要你一句话，什么样的我都给你找来。”

“首先，我希望你想说的是人种……品种听上去更像是在挑选货物。其次——”白人肉感的腰侧已经被他焐热了，不自然地扭动了一下，谢利抓住他的手，指尖轻轻在手心画着圈。金发男子有些僵硬，但没有抽回手。“我还以为你知道，托尼……我只想和你。”

完蛋。

托尼·瓦勒隆加就是这么想的。完蛋。

他怎么会不知道？驾驶位后炙热的眼神他太熟悉了。那是德洛丽丝凝视他的眼神，小约翰尼看向怀中娇妻的眼神，是女学生望着科帕常驻歌手的眼神。一开始他自欺欺人地将那归咎于艺术家惯常的冥想，但博士酒醉挨揍、被自己架着逼问住在哪儿时的神情几乎叫他以为这位黑皮肤的雇主要当场把自己按在车上来一炮——好吧，没那么夸张——至少是按在车上亲一顿。——但他是无论如何也想不到谢利会捅破这层窗户纸的。解决生理需求当然是常事，开放的意裔从未将它放在眼里，但只想和某人解决，呃……

傻瓜都知道这是什么意思。

胡侃专家咽了口唾沫。他知道自己能毫不费力地推开这位仅相识一月有余的钢琴家，但当他对上那双耀石般闪着微光的黑眸时就明白，他做不到。他做不到在这样一颗伤痕累累的心上再添一笔。——他最终选择了一种稍委婉些的、本已被舍弃了的方式。

“好吧，既然这样，唐……我是两个孩子的父亲。这一点我想你在雇佣我之前就——”

他很不幸地没有说完后半句。音乐家发狠似的按着他的后脑勺，用自己的嘴唇堵住了他的，舌尖不容置疑地撬开他的牙关，唇齿相接，迅速地纠缠在一起，席卷的伏特加气息极具侵略性地溢满口腔，再侵入他毫无防备的大脑。托尼瞪着灰蓝色的眸子，博士则紧闭着眼，一小颗水珠挂在长而翘的睫毛上颤。

吹牛艺术家突然心软了。

“对不起，我——我很抱歉，托尼……”终于舍得分开时两人都喘得很厉害。瓦勒隆加被紧紧地搂着，感受着谢利迅速起伏的胸膛和几乎带上了颤音的语调。“我——我不是故意要叫你为难的，我……”

“嘘。”白人安抚性地拍拍他的后背。另一人箍得更紧了，像是要将他融入骨血。“好吧，好吧——行了！就一次。别像个娘们儿，我的男孩——让那些狗屎自己待着去吧。”

……

真正到了床上，乱侃大王就再没法装作见过世面的样儿了。——哦，别误会，Tony the Lip决不是什么洁身自好的乖宝宝——他差点儿以为谢利博士是了，操它的——正相反他绝对称得上是经验丰富的上好床伴，只不过在同性性爱的实操领域白得像纸而已。

“Eh, Doc……你有什么特殊要求吗？我是说——就像……You know，叫几声？”快要被扒光时他突然开口，有些苦恼地搔了搔头皮。既然答应了，他可不想把整个过程搞得跟强奸似的。肯尼迪有句话怎么说来着？不要问国家为你做了些什么，要问你为你的床伴做了些什么？——反正差不多是这意思。“我没有这方面经验，你知道。”

“如果答案是有，那么我所希望的仅是你能享受它，托尼。”无论何时钢琴家的声音听起来都像是在布道，即使他正在褪下对方下身的最后一层遮掩、露出紫红色的器官和两瓣浑圆的臀肉，用台上泄出美妙乐音的手指灵巧地套弄着前者，另一手则轻轻揉捏挑逗后者。

瓦勒隆加战栗了一下，耸了耸肩。“我表示怀疑，博士。说真的，我极度担心我可怜的小屁股……你又不是牙签！事实上，唔——你的种族优势还真该死的明显。”

“谢谢，托尼。我向你许诺尽我所能让你舒服。”音乐家的声音显得柔和且温存，如果不是科帕事务处理者常年的经验使他听出了个中些许隐忍和压抑的情欲，他几乎要以为博士正准备为他演奏一首乐曲。胡扯艺术家的性器已经在另一人手中慢慢挺立起来了，顶端渗出些晶亮的水光，在不算宽敞的空间里显得尤为淫靡。谢利极具技巧地套弄着茎身，挑逗着敏感的前端，另一手转战后方，缓慢地描摹着穴口的褶皱，在对方不自觉开始扭动腰肢时突然探进一根手指，轻柔地在内里按压搅动着。白人全身都绷紧了，几乎喘出声，又拨了拨头发将它们咽回去。第二根手指插入时他开始感到不适，甬道有些紧张地收缩着，紧致的内壁严丝合缝地咬着博士修长的手指，连每个骨节的位置都尽职地传导到敏感的神经，再流向几乎开始罢工的大脑。瓦勒隆加皱着眉，承受着身后有些艰难的扩张，额角现出细密的汗珠，依然强撑着没有吭声。——但他的硬气也就到此为止了。第三根手指试图插入时痛感几乎将他劈开了。Tony the Lip抑制不住地闷哼了一声，抽着气抓紧了身下的床单，生理泪水不由自主地涌上来，他赶忙侧了侧脸将它们点在枕巾上。

“很抱歉，托尼……你该告诉我的。”博士立刻放弃了原本的进程，突然失去填充的穴道不解地小幅度开合着。他拉开床头第二个抽屉，在“看看包装就知道它们一定很他妈贵”（吹牛大师原话）的瓶瓶罐罐中拿出一小盒浅黄色的软膏。

“怎么，你不觉得还没开始就软蛋似的嚷疼很煞风景吗？”瓦勒隆加揉着有些泛红的眼睛。刚刚那一下实在弄得他够呛。“见鬼……我还以为你经验丰富，Doc。”

“看来似乎并没有丰富到你想的那种地步，托尼。”润滑过后的扩张令两人都轻松了不知多少。甬道终是略有些勉强地吞下了三指，后者模仿着交合的动作，在淌着水的后穴里缓慢地抽插着。胡侃艺术家几乎是呻吟了一声。“不管怎样，我希望你能将感官反馈给我，以免导致任何不良后果。”

“耶稣的肥屁股啊，反馈？！你是要我时刻报告是疼是爽，在做爱的时候？我没理解错吧？”得到肯定的答复后意裔男子的眉毛几乎拧在了一起，毫不掩饰地翻了个巨大的白眼。“Come on！Doc！真的没必要这么——呃，怜香惜玉？”这个词差点儿使他自己吐出来。他忍下反胃继续：“Well，我是说……你这样简直像台该死的机器，唐。你想要的难道不是掰开我的腿用力肏我？你完全可以，呃——直接一点，把你想做的快点做完好让我回去睡觉。见鬼！你明天还有演出呢……行吗，Doc？”他一点也不想承认他自己竟也有些情动。这太糟糕了，他想。他们之间是永远不能，也不会有happy ending的。——早点完成“使命”然后各回各家、把一切当作黄粱一梦似乎是更好的选择。

音乐家安静地看了他一小会儿，顺从地开始解自己的皮带。金发男子松了口气，选择性忽视了前者深邃黑眸中几乎溢出来的哀伤。“那么，愿你称心如意，托尼。”

尽管早已有心理准备，在直面那惊人的尺寸时托尼额头上的青筋还是跳了跳。部队里常有一些下流的比较，他自恃从未输给任何人，但这东西？见鬼——少说也有八九英寸。他瞥了一眼那根完全挺立起来的器官恶狠狠地想。博士伸手揉捏他胸前的软肉，碾过两颗小巧的朱果，耐心地等他的不应期过去——他在扩张前便已经在前者手中交代过一次。Tony the lip哼哼唧唧地叫了几声，双腿鼓励一般环住了对方劲瘦的腰肢。

谢利深深地看了他一眼，前端抵住了敏感的穴口。

尽管准备得还算充分，初经人事的地方还是难以容纳钢琴家过大的尺寸，仅仅进入前端吹牛专家便疼得几乎昏厥过去。薄而密的细汗汇聚成珠，颗颗地滚着，双眉紧锁，薄唇更是抿得死紧。对方不但不进一步动作，反将性器抽了出去，分离时响亮的淫靡之声使痛得几乎失语的意裔男子扯了扯嘴角，露出个带着龌蹉意思的微笑。他张嘴刚要说什么，身后又是一个小幅的插入抽出，疼得他压抑地叫唤了一声。博士保持着抽插的幅度，只进入头部便很快退出，待另一人完全适应、甚至开始扭腰迎合时突然一插到底。这次托尼怎么也抑不住拔高的惊喘了。

“……我有没有说过你是个彻头彻尾的混蛋，博士？”胡侃艺术家疼得眼泪都出来了，趴在床上喘了好一会儿才缓过来。“我收回那句话，唐，操它的……你的经验确实该死的丰富。”

谢利其实也不太好过。后入的姿势插得很深，那根大家伙几乎全部都进去了，软肉一拥而上紧紧包裹着他硬得过分的器官，湿软紧致的内壁夹得他寸步难行。“别怕，托尼，放松……我会让你舒服的。”

“操你的——清醒点，博士！我他妈没在怕！而且我没法操蛋的放松！”瓦勒隆加咬牙切齿地叫起来，面上痛得发白，好看的灰蓝色眼眸则有些泛红。上位者伸手去扶他的腰，他打了个激灵，牵扯到距离为负的那处又是一阵撕裂般的疼痛。“上帝最甜美的花裤衩啊！我想我知道简跟你离婚的理由了，Doc……见鬼！我这老胳膊老腿的可经不起你折腾。”

“很抱歉，托尼，我——”舞台上游刃有余的一流音乐家几乎手足无措了，半天才想起来伸手去抚弄对方的器官，指甲轻轻刮擦着顶端的小孔，看到它重新有了反应才稍稍松了口气。“如果你想停，我保证——”

“别说傻话。”意裔男子疲惫地翻了个白眼，难耐地喘息着。前后的双重刺激快把他逼疯了。对方试探着轻轻顶弄了一下，电流般的快感使他呻吟出声。“呃嗯——操……我还好，博士。没有你想的那么糟。其实你完全可以——哈啊！”第二下恰好顶在微凸的腺体上，用了点力，金发男子只觉全身血液似乎都往身下涌去，快感则逆流而上爬向身体的每一个末梢，爽得令人脚趾打颤。“该死……我有点相信你的话了,Doc。”

“我希望的只是你能高兴，托尼。”谢利终于敢动作得放肆一些，次次精准地往那点上戳弄，如愿激起另一人无师自通的放荡呻吟。他手上动作不停，恰到好处地套弄着金发男子的性器，另一手掐着他的腰，俯身亲吻他背后优美流畅的线条，想象着他曾说过的，十年之前“比现在轻四十四磅！嘿，你真该看看，还有腹肌呢！”的诱人躯体。“我一直都——”他哽住了，用一记深顶填补了空白，又是一声不知有多勾人的靡靡之音。他想了好一会儿，最终说：“我一直都希望你能高兴。”

“别说了，唐。再说我就喘不出来了。”博士注意到枕巾上添了新的泪痕。他张了张嘴，却说不出一个字，只觉眼眶发涩。“见鬼！别装了，我知道你喜欢这个，我——”

“我也一直希望你能高兴，Doc。”


End file.
